<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony and Pepper Get Married by kuzibah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813526">Tony and Pepper Get Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah'>kuzibah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki in Furs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Arguing, Bachelorette Party, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Camping, Children, Clergy, Domestic, Drinking, Family, Gay Bucky Barnes, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Paparazzi, Party Games, Shooting Range, Spa Treatments, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, Transmogrification, Trap Shooting, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rehearsal, Weddings, Yachting, axe throwing, flying robots, wine tasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the label. Includes: The announcement of date and venue, Tony's stag party, Pepper's bachelorette weekend, the rehearsal dinner, and the big  event. May also contain: Heart-to-heart talks, camping, axe-throwing, yachting, shameless descriptions of food and clothing not unlike you'd find in "Bride's" magazine, relatives, a small bit of danger, and, of course, some sex scenes that involve neither Tony nor Pepper, because this is still part of my dirty all-male threesome series.</p>
<p>Chapter One: Tony makes an announcement, and has a request. Tony pouts a little, until Bucky makes a helpful suggestion. Steve and Rhodes brainstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki in Furs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are five chapters and an extra bonus epilogue to this, but some of them are pretty short, so I’m posting two a day for the next three days. This is low-stakes and somewhat warm and fluffy (although there’s a bit of low-key angsty talk and the requisite naked fun time, of course), so please let me know you read and enjoyed with kudos and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“June twenty-ninth!”</p>
<p>Steve looked up from where he was spooning cream of wheat into bowls for the kids, having missed the last couple of sentences during Tony’s video call. Loki crossed behind him from the sink and whispered “wedding date” into the ear facing away from the screen.</p>
<p>“Tony! That’s wonderful!” Steve said smiling.</p>
<p>“Well, I said you’d be the fifth to know,” Tony smiled back. “And I wanted to ask you to be one of my groomsmen. Rhodey’s going to be best man, and I also asked Happy and Peter…”</p>
<p>“I would be honored to stand up for you,” Steve said sincerely. “Really. I’m so happy for you and Pepper.”</p>
<p>Tony’s smile got even wider. “Honestly, if it were up to me, we’d have gone to the J.O.P. months ago, but Pepper… her family expects the whole big ceremony. Really, I just don’t want a media circus…”</p>
<p>“It’s a little late for that,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“I know,” Tony agreed. “But if you can keep this all on the down low, I’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Our lips are sealed,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“Have you chosen a venue?” Loki asked. </p>
<p>Tony gave a put-upon sigh.  “Pepper wants her grandmother to be there…”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Steve said. </p>
<p>“But she’s not up to air travel, so we’re doing it near the Potts’ homestead.” And here Tony gave a little shudder of disgust. “Philadelphia.”</p>
<p>“Philadelphia’s… nice,” Steve offered.</p>
<p>“Oh, have you been there?” Tony said, a note of challenge in his voice.</p>
<p>“Um, once,” Steve said. “During the war.”</p>
<p>“What do you remember about it?”</p>
<p>“Well, uh, there was…” Steve frowned. “I mean, I…”</p>
<p>“See? Exactly!” Tony said. “It’s the cottage cheese and toast of cities.”</p>
<p>“Tony!” Steve scolded gently. “It’s not like you’re going to sightsee.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed “No, you’re right,” he said. “I mean, we could do this in a Quonset hut as long as we’re married at the end of the day. But, can I be honest?”</p>
<p>Steve grinned. “When have you ever <i>not</i> been honest?”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Tony conceded. “But the truth is, I like treating people.”</p>
<p>“You don’t say.”</p>
<p>“Yes, okay, I know,” Tony said. “I’m a simple man in many ways. But if I can’t have a big blowout on my wedding…”</p>
<p>“Tony, it’s Pepper’s day, too,” Steve said gently. “She knows you’d get married on the moon if she asked it…”</p>
<p>“That could be arranged,” Loki murmured.</p>
<p>“…but she wants her family there,” Steve went on. “You can go anywhere; her grandmother can’t. She just wants all the people she loves in one place.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to get me all choked up, Rogers,” Tony said. “But, fine. Philly it is. Pretzels and cheesesteaks for all. Can I at least pout that I can’t fly all my friends to some exotic locale?”</p>
<p>“You could always do that for the stag party,” Bucky said around a mouthful of toast.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Tony said. “Speak up, Bucky of Borg.”</p>
<p>“Shoot the works at the stag party,” Bucky said more clearly. “I hear the ladies do them, too, these days, so send Pepper and all of her girlfriends for a weekend, too, if you want to spoil her a little.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my God,” Tony said. “I get it. I get it, now. I see why you two lugnuts need this guy. He’s your idea man! Holy shit, that’s genius!”</p>
<p>“Language!” Sarah piped up from the table.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Steve,” Tony said, honestly contrite. “I forgot the bambinos were present. But Bucky, you madman, that’s brilliant! If I were there, I would kiss you, right on the mouth. A nice deep kiss, too, very tender. Meaningful…”</p>
<p>“Tony, please,” Steve groaned.</p>
<p>“Right, we’ll talk soon,” Tony said. “And Bucky, you keep thinking. I need those brainstorms.”</p>
<p>“Two words,” Bucky said. “Axe throwing.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re just showing off,” Tony said. “Call you back later.” And he rang off.</p>
<p>Steve looked from Bucky to Loki and back. “This is going to be an exciting couple of months,” he said. “I can tell.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>The quinjet was on its way home to Norway with the Euro-Avenger contingent – Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, War Machine, Captain America, and Loki (who had still not chosen a code name). Loki and Steve were in the medbay, and, although Steve had not been badly injured on their latest mission, Loki was making him pay for insisting he be attended to after the rest of his teammates by inspecting every last inch of him for bumps and scratches and threatening him with a three-day petrification spell if he made even one word of complaint. And even though Steve was pretty sure he wouldn’t follow through, he decided to just relax and enjoy the gentle touch from his lover’s nimble fingers. He was about to suggest a more interesting activity, when the privacy curtain was pushed open and Rhodes stepped in. Steve swallowed his groan of disappointment. Loki’s angry glare was ignored.</p>
<p>“Listen, you guys, what are we going to do about this bachelor party?” Rhodes said. “Tony said sky’s the limit, but obviously there are guidelines, right? I mean, if this were fifteen years ago, it would be easy: Fill a kiddie pool with tequila and rent out the Spearmint Rhino for the night. But that Tony would be marrying a Penthouse model he met four days ago, and the marriage would be annulled in two weeks. This is real. This has to be classy.”</p>
<p>“I’m not the person to ask,” Steve said. “Now, if you want to know the best restaurant in Hardangerfjord, or where to rent ATVs, or what nights Bucky’s gun club has open ranges, I’m your man, but…”</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Rhodes said. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Get all the Avengers to Norway, have a boy’s weekend. We could all stay at the compound… this has potential. Thanks, Cap, I’ll be in touch.” And then he ducked back out.</p>
<p>“Impressive,” Loki said.</p>
<p>“Do you want to fly halfway around the world to party with Hawkeye and Ant-Man?” Steve said.</p>
<p>“Not when you describe it thus,” Loki admitted. </p>
<p>“So how about we have our own little celebration?” Steve said, pulling Loki into his lap quickly enough to make the alien give a little yelp of surprise.</p>
<p>Loki purred as he drew his fingers along Steve’s jawline. “You’re just full of great ideas,” he said, and leaned down into a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Stag Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s an all-male weekend retreat! With very manly activities! Oh, and some mentoring of young folks, talk about loved ones, and heartfelt advice. Plus some reassuring sexual contact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Foreign words and phrases will be translated in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Bjorn was okay with letting us take over the whole club tomorrow?” Steve asked Bucky as the two of them and Loki walked from their car to a semi-circle of six small cabins arranged around a large fire pit. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” Bucky said. “I told him it was for Tony’s stag party and he offered to let us have it for the week.”</p>
<p>“Right. Great publicity,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“No, I think he just likes Tony,” Bucky said. “We went there last time Tony was in town, and he and Bjorn and a couple of the older fellas started talking about the war. Tony starts telling stories I presume he heard from Howard, next thing you know they’re taking him into the club room, Tony buys everyone a round. You know how it goes.”</p>
<p>Steve grinned. “I do,” he said. “That’s great, then. So we’re cooking out tonight, breakfast in the canteen in the morning, then shooting and axe-throwing at the club, back here for a catered dinner, probably a lot of drinking…”</p>
<p>“Rhodey insisted on dancing girls,” Bucky pointed out. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Steve said resignedly. “Then it’s brunch in town and home on Sunday.”</p>
<p>“Sounds awesome,” Bucky said, without particular enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“You make it sound like an unpleasant chore,” Loki said. “I am actually looking forward to spending time with our brothers-in-arms without a dire threat to defeat.”</p>
<p>“I guess,” Bucky agreed. “It’s a lot of time away from the kids, though.”</p>
<p>“They’ll be fine,” Steve assured him. “Anetka will be there for the overnights, and Jørn and Mette are taking them geocaching tomorrow, so it’ll be a fun weekend for them, too. They even offered to take Knut, let him run around for awhile. Nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried,” Bucky said. “I’ll just miss them, is all.”</p>
<p>Steve threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “I know. Me, too. Loki’s right, though. It will be good to have a weekend away.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so,” Bucky said.</p>
<p>The rest of the Avengers – Tony, Rhodes, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Sam, along with more recent additions Scott Lang, Peter Parker, and Pietro Maximoff, plus Tony’s friend and head of Stark Industries security Happy Hogan and a red-haired guy in his late-20s who was introduced as Pepper’s brother Ken (nicknamed Sonny) – were in various stages of unpacking in the small cabins.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys,” Tony called in greeting. “We saved one for you. The blue one.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Steve said, and they entered the robin’s-egg-colored structure set among a stand of trees. It was small, a simple one-room cabin with four cots, a fireplace, and a water closet at the back.</p>
<p>“This is… rustic,” Bucky noted.</p>
<p>“No, this won’t do,” Loki tutted, cutting his hands through the air.</p>
<p>The room was immediately transformed into a silk-curtained bedchamber dominated by a round, plush bed nine feet across. Cushioned settees lined the walls and glass lanterns hung from the ceiling on golden chains. </p>
<p>“Nice,” Steve said, unshouldering his duffle bag. </p>
<p>“Yup,” Bucky agreed, tossing his own bag aside and taking the “Nestea plunge” into the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you approve,” Loki said coyly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tony says…” came Sam Wilson’s voice a second before he stepped into the cabin himself and seemed to be struck mute. “What the hell?” he burst out a moment later. “Why am I bunking on a one-inch slab of foam and your place is decked out like a New Orleans cathouse?”</p>
<p>Bucky propped himself up on his elbows. “Cram it, Wilson,” he said. “Our better half happens to enjoy the finer things.”</p>
<p>“You know if he’s the better half, that makes each of you jokers twenty-five-percent, right?” Sam said.</p>
<p>“I am okay with that,” Steve answered. “Now what does Tony say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, right,” Sam said. “He says we’re gonna get started on dinner in a few, and Thor’s about to tap the first barrel of ale, so get on out.”</p>
<p>“Got it. Thanks, Sam,” Steve said, and Sam turned and left, still muttering under his breath.</p>
<p>Loki set down his valise on a settee and took out some black jeans and a long-sleeve pullover of some material Steve knew first-hand was remarkably light and soft, another marvel the modern world took for granted.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go wash up,” Bucky announced, dragging himself out of the bed, then through the elaborately-carved wooden door that led to the bath. “Oh, wow, Loki, this is amazing,” he said as he entered, and Steve could tell by the quality of sound the room was enormous and marble-lined. From within, a shower started, making a forceful roar, and a second later, clouds of perfumed steam billowed out. They heard Bucky step into the shower, followed by a groan of pleasure.</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to help him enjoy himself,” Loki said, pulling off his tunic and sliding into the silky, green shirt. </p>
<p>“No judgment from me,” Steve said.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>When they joined the rest of the men around the firepit, Clint and Bruce were tending to roasting burgers and barbecue chicken while Thor was filling pewter tankards with ale and passing them around, although Steve noticed Tony and the Parker boy drinking some kind of coffee from tall paper cups. </p>
<p>“Is that the ale that even gets Captain America trashed?” Clint said. “I heard about that stuff.”</p>
<p>“No, that is far too potent for Midgardians,” Thor said. “This party would be over before it had scarce begun. This is a gentler drink, more suited to mortals.”</p>
<p>“What’s it called?” Scott asked, sniffing it suspiciously. </p>
<p>“Önnurmjόlk,” Thor said, but before he could explain, Loki cut in with,</p>
<p>“It’s the first drink babies are given in Asgard when they’re being weaned from their mother’s breast. As Thor says, just the thing for such company.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty judge-y coming from someone completely disregarding the spirit of a camping weekend,” Tony put in. “I mean, guys, really? You couldn’t rough it for two nights?”</p>
<p>Loki coolly lifted an eyebrow. “I just didn’t see why we have to,” he said, drawing a chorus of “oooo”s from several of the men around the fire.</p>
<p>Tony gave a grudging smirk. “So, are you going to give us all deluxe suites?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t really see anything in it for me,” Loki said. “And casting such powerful illusions does wear on one, so I’m going to have to say no.” </p>
<p>“Hey, everyone, it doesn’t really matter,” Peter spoke up. “We’re only gonna be sleeping there, right?”</p>
<p>A fond and somewhat proud smile broke over Tony’s face and he patted Peter’s shoulder. “Kid’s right,” he said agreeably. “Pull up some camp chairs. Take a load off. It’s my last great hurrah.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a bit of an overstatement,” Steve said, sitting down and taking an offered ale. “I mean, Pepper’s a great lady, but I don’t think even she could hold you back. Honestly, I don’t think she’d even want to.”</p>
<p>Tony took a sip of coffee. “You might actually be surprised to learn I’m kind of looking forward to settling down...”</p>
<p>When this drew a round of disbelieving jeers, Tony held up his hands. “As my mother used to say, ‘hand to God,’” he averred. “I’m gonna step back from some of the day-to-day at SI, maybe get a place upstate to spend the weekends…”</p>
<p>“Leave SI?” Rhodes scoffed. “Never happen.”</p>
<p>“Well, not everything,” Tony admitted. “I’ll still keep my hand in at R&amp;D…”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Rhodes said. “So cut back to only sixty hours a week?”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. “I haven’t come up with a full transition plan, yet, but come on. You aren’t just a little jealous of the domestic bliss some of these guys have going on?” At Rhodes’s non-committal grunt, Tony took another sip of coffee. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said. </p>
<p>“Well, I think it’s a great plan,” Bucky said. “Let’s hear it for the groom!” And he led the men in three cheers.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“These are quite delicious, young spider,” Thor said, cramming another whole s’more into his mouth. He turned to Loki. “We must prepare these for my niephlings of an evening.”</p>
<p>“Already planning on it, brother,” Loki said, eating his own s’more only slightly more delicately. </p>
<p>“So, how old are your children?” Sonny asked.</p>
<p>“There’s the twins, they’re five,” Steve said. “And Afi is two-and-a-half.”</p>
<p>“Do any of the other Avengers have kids?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“Tony has you,” Sam said, drawing general laughter. Tony and Peter both gave Sam matching expressions of annoyance, and everyone laughed louder. </p>
<p>“I have three, two boys and a girl,” Clint put in. </p>
<p>“And my daughter, Cassie, she’s ten,” Scott put in. “Her mom and I split up, though.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sonny said.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine,” Scott said. “It was all very amicable. And I’m dating Wasp now, so it worked out for the best.”</p>
<p>“Is that another superhero?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, you haven’t met,” Tony said, glancing at Scott. “I don’t want to talk out of turn…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Scott said. </p>
<p>“Her father’s Hank Pym,” Tony said. “Absolutely brilliant scientist. Discovered the Pym particle, invented all the Ant-Man technology…”</p>
<p>“I heard him lecture on quantum physics when I was an undergrad,” Bruce said. “Bent my brain for weeks. I hear he’s something of a recluse these days.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely <i>hated</i> my dad,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“We had a couple of bad months when he found out I’d been approached by the Avengers,” Scott admitted. “He was ready to cut me off completely. Luckily Hope talked him down.”</p>
<p>“He’s still pretty leery about working with us,” Tony said. “Only wants Ant-Man and Wasp going out there when there are innocent human lives at stake. Which is all too frequently, unfortunately.”</p>
<p>“But Hope is amazing,” Scott said. “Her grasp of the technology is so much more intuitive than mine, and when she kicks ass, your ass is well and truly kicked, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Speaking from experience?” Rhodes asked.</p>
<p>“I am not ashamed to say yes,” Scott said. “It is practically an honor to have her kick my ass. That didn’t come out right.”</p>
<p>“She flies, too,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“Whoa, really?” Peter said.</p>
<p>“You know, it’s good we’re all together like this,” Tony said. “I haven’t been mixing everyone up enough. Cross-pollination is good. Gives everyone new ideas to think about.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Steve said. “We ought to have regular retreats, run some drills against each other. Mix it up a little.”</p>
<p>“This is good idea,” said Pietro Maximoff. “Always I am with Miss Black Widow and my sister. Both very capable, yes, but I look around and I have not seen some of you before. You, with metal arm. What is that? Who are you?”</p>
<p>Bucky looked up from where he was carefully roasting another marshmallow. “I’m not an Avenger,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“No, but I have heard of you,” Pietro insisted. “You are Winter Soldier, yes? You worked for HYDRA.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t <i>work for</i> HYDRA,” Bucky said, his voice chillingly cold, and everyone around the fire suddenly tensed. “I was a prisoner of HYDRA, same as you, глупый мальчик.”</p>
<p>“Не называй меня глупым, детка убийца!” Pietro shot back, and then Steve, Loki, and Thor grabbed Bucky while Clint, Sam, and Rhodes took hold of Pietro. </p>
<p>“Well, I think this Asgardian ale has worked its magic,” Tony announced. “Let’s say we all retreat to our neutral corners and go to bed. Tomorrow’s gonna be a brand new day.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Rhodes said, and then they all dispersed to their cabins.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Bucky slammed through the cabin door, pulled off his t-shirt, then crossed his right arm across his chest and began to fumble for the release on his prosthesis. Loki stepped into his space and took his right hand firmly.</p>
<p>“Let me,” he said.</p>
<p>“No, I’ve got it,” Bucky said, the plates in his arm slotting back into place. He tried to pull back but Loki’s grip was strong.</p>
<p>“I said, ‘let me,’” Loki said calmly, and Bucky sighed as the servos in his arm whirred slightly and gave access to the release. Loki’s fingers slid inside, and then he was cradling the arm, removing it to a banquette several feet away. Steve stepped up against Bucky’s back and cupped his right bicep with one hand and the ravaged flesh and smooth metal architecture where the prosthesis attached with the other. Steve leaned over him, pressing kisses to the network of scars where skin met metal, and then Loki was back, cool arms bare now as they coiled around Bucky’s waist. Loki began to kiss and lick the expanse of Bucky’s chest, murmuring quietly.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do this,” Bucky muttered. “I’m not spun glass.”</p>
<p>Loki leaned back and grinned, though his fingers still tickled along the sides of Bucky’s spine. “To be clear,” he said, “now that I am free of that accursed collar, I don’t ‘have’ to do anything.”</p>
<p>Steve gave a low chuckle against Bucky’s back, and Bucky rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Rest assured,” Loki went on, “that if I choose to venerate such a beautiful form, it is because I dearly wish to. And so I am going to, my darling.”</p>
<p>“Silvertongue,” Steve said softly.</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Bucky replied, and then Loki’s fingers were twined in his hair, and his lips were being crushed against Loki’s, and the rest of their clothing vanished into thin air. </p>
<p>Bucky felt himself pulled, spinning, all while Loki’s mouth plundered his own and Steve’s strong hands held him, sheltered him against Steve’s body, protected, sustained, and then he was lowered gently into the ridiculous bed Loki had conjured, his lovers on either side, caressing and petting his skin while his mind raced to keep up with their fingers, their lips, their  tongues. And then one of Steve’s hands and one of Loki’s, fingers interlaced, closed over his cock, and his mind shut down completely.</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby, gonna take good care of you,” Steve whispered, and Loki began to lave at the soft spot under his ear, and Bucky could hear a groan of pleasure a moment before realizing it came from himself, and then he was gone, trembling and begging, and Loki and Steve, by some miracle from a god he didn’t believe in, moved over him together, knowing exactly what to do, and he felt himself carried away.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>When the daylight finally found them through the layers of curtains Loki had created for the windows, they had already started to come awake slowly, snuggling against one another and whispering gentle endearments. Bucky stretched his arm over his head and felt his left shoulder, unburdened by his prothesis, crackle as the stiffness left it. He also realized Loki must have used his magic to clean everything up the night before, leaving both his skin and the bedding fresh and cool. In fact, he was just about to reach for the demigod to go for round six? seven? when an insistent knocking came at the cabin door.</p>
<p>“Someone is in want of a Cruciatus curse,” Loki muttered darkly.</p>
<p>“A what?” groaned Bucky.</p>
<p>“It’s from Harry Potter,” Steve yawned, understanding the reference. He climbed out of bed and seemed to notice his nudity, and said, “Loki, could you, please?” A pair of neat, navy blue pajamas materialized on his body as he walked to the door. He opened it a crack, then stepped quickly out and closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>“We better get up,” Bucky said. </p>
<p>“Agreed,” said Loki, and they got up, soft lounging clothes appearing around them. Bucky crossed to where his prosthetic arm rested and lifted it to slot into its fitting. The plates raised and lowered in sequence as it reset, making a soft series of clacks over the hum of the servos. Bucky ran his right palm down the length of it, a kind of ritual reassurance.</p>
<p>Steve stepped back inside, closing the door again behind him, and Bucky shot a glance at Loki before asking, “what is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s Pietro,” Steve said. “He’s come to apologize. Clint’s with him, so it’s probably not his idea, but he seems to be making an effort. It’s up to you, though.”</p>
<p>Bucky huffed a breath and squared his shoulders. “Alright,” he said. He stepped out into the morning, leaving the door open behind him. He could feel Steve and Loki watching and tried to be mature and role model-y. Pietro stood, shoulders hunched and head down, until Clint elbowed him lightly and he glanced up guiltily. </p>
<p>“Agent Barton has told me about your history, Sergeant Barnes,” he said in English. </p>
<p>“Bucky,” Bucky corrected automatically, and Pietro relaxed a tiny bit.</p>
<p>“Bucky,” he repeated. “I know now, and I should have known before, but… I did not think. That HYDRA had lied to me about you. About everything. You were not loyal to them, that they forced you as much as they forced me. More, even. That they…”</p>
<p>“I know what they did,” Bucky said quietly. “I’m still learning to… process what they did. But I wasn’t ‘loyal,’ any more than a gun is loyal to whoever pulls the trigger, do you understand?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Pietro said, chastened. “And I am very sorry for what I said. It was unkind, and insulting, and as an Avenger I should do better.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you,” Bucky said sincerely. “I accept your apology. And I’m sorry I called you stupid.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I forgive you,” Pietro mumbled, and shot a sideways glance at Clint.</p>
<p>“Maybe you and Bucky should talk more later,” Clint suggested. “You might have some common experiences it would be helpful to talk out.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Pietro said.</p>
<p>“I’m always available,” Bucky said, and Clint gave him a nod. </p>
<p>“Alright, you’re done,” Clint said, patting Pietro’s shoulder, and without further word he took off running, seeming to disappear.</p>
<p>“Thanks for that,” Clint said to Bucky. “Nat and I are trying to keep him and Wanda in line, but there’s a lot of anger there.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Bucky allowed. </p>
<p>“See you at breakfast,” Clint said with a wave, and Bucky stepped back into the cabin. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Steve asked, pulling a t-shirt on. </p>
<p>Bucky looked out the door, a thoughtful expression pulling at his face. “Yeah,” he said finally. “Just… thinking I should maybe talk to him and Wanda a little more… formally. About how to get around what happened to us.”</p>
<p>Steve and Loki exchanged glances. “You do understand them in a way their other mentors may not,” Loki suggested. “The way you and I understand one another in ways… others do not.”</p>
<p>“You can say it,” Steve said. “I have my own problems.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a competition,” Bucky said. “But I just may take the kid aside. Offer an ear.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a good idea,” Steve said. “Now get dressed. They’re not gonna wait for us.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Breakfast in the compound commissary was actually very good, and Steve was halfway through his second omelet when he realized he’d been expecting army food – powdered eggs and lots of salt and grease – but that the breakfast they were served was actually freshly made, hot, and perfectly prepared. He said as much to Tony, who fixed him with an annoyed glare.</p>
<p>“Well, of course,” Tony said. “We’re saving the world here, Rogers. I’m not gonna feed Earth’s mightiest heroes a bunch of cheap food. We’re getting it fresh from the local farms. So eat up!”</p>
<p>Steve did, and a stack of pancakes, a dozen sausage links, two hot baked apples, and a truly amazing cup of coffee later, all the men were climbing into a plush private bus to travel to the local sportsmen’s club.</p>
<p>Steve really thought of the club, which had an outdoor shooting range for guns and bows, a smaller indoor range, a recently-added axe-throwing gallery, a large sauna, and a club room that served beer and sandwiches, as “Bucky’s club,” seeing as Bucky had discovered it on one of his frequent exploratory walks around town. He’d gone in and introduced himself to the mostly middle-aged and older men who frequented the place, and had, of course, been immediately recognized. The club members had invited him to try out his shooting skills on the range, and though Bucky had no intention of ever taking a gun into the field of battle again, shooting paper targets in a climate-controlled sporting range was something completely different. </p>
<p>His break from shooting had not appeared to diminish his aim in the slightest, and when they pulled the target in to see all eight shots had left what appeared to be a single hole directly in the center, five of the old fellows had volunteered to buy him a drink on the spot. Several beers and a couple of salmon-and-egg open-faced sandwiches later, and Bucky had apparently been inducted as a member in good standing for life. And even though Steve and Loki had joined him on several occasions, and were warmly welcomed as guests, it was very clear that Bucky was considered one of them, and it made Steve very pleased to see it.</p>
<p>Bjorn, the club’s manager, had closed the place to the general membership for the day (a rare occurrence, but not unheard of) and now welcomed Tony and his guests with a large spread of food and drink and access to the facilities. (Mysteriously, a few weeks later, an anonymous gift of shooting equipment and membership fees for students wishing to take up the sport would arrive in the club office.) A few of the members were also there to assist with the weapons and to teach everyone axe-throwing, which was still a fairly new activity. </p>
<p>The men crowded into the shooting range. All of them, thanks to Avengers training, were fairly decent shots, and even Sonny, the least experienced among them, seemed to be enjoying trying out the club’s collection of antique and exotic weapons. </p>
<p>At some point, Clint and Bucky challenged one another to a race breaking down and reassembling a Glock 9mm, blindfolded, and though Bucky won by several seconds, Clint insisted he go up against Natasha as soon as possible. </p>
<p>The axe-throwing seemed to be more of a challenge, and so, for most of them, more fun. Peter Parker, to everyone’s surprise, was something of a natural, casually flinging the weapons in a manner belied by his wiry physique, and Steve and Tony exchanged looks that clearly indicated they intended to put the teen through his paces at the earliest opportunity. </p>
<p>Thor, much less surprisingly, was also highly accurate, and later, as they lunched, Bucky heard him speaking quietly with Loki of his intention to have another mystical weapon forged to take the place of the destroyed Mjolnir, and he was strongly considering an ax.</p>
<p>After lunch, they hit the outdoor ranges, and Thor insisted Loki show off his skill with the bow. Loki demurred at first, but when Clint gave him a smirk, the dark alien put five arrows in the bull’s-eye in quick succession.</p>
<p>There was some trap shooting, too, and by the time they’d finished, Tony was sketching plans to build a similar (though much faster) device for training in the margins of a club brochure. </p>
<p>“Honestly, Tones, I’ve never felt so much like one of the idle rich in my life,” Rhodes said, cocking his gun and yelling, “pull!” at an unnecessarily loud volume. He fired, and the clay burst into fragments. “Is this what the Starks got up to at their vacation cottage?”</p>
<p>“Well, not me personally,” Tony said, cocking his own weapon and calling “pull” in a more moderate tone before taking out the target. “But my mother was actually a crack shot in her day.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Steve asked from where he sat, waiting his turn. “I figured from the pictures she was more of a society gal.”</p>
<p>“That, too,” Tony said, handing off his rifle to Happy and stepping back to wait his next turn. “But she had some surprises that didn’t make it into the society pages.” Tony’s look turned soft and thoughtful. “For instance, her sense of humor was very sharp, although she could also be kind of a ‘mean girl’ after a few gin and tonics. She also loved to play the piano. Forced me to take lessons for years.”</p>
<p>“Do you still play?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“From time to time. It’s been awhile,” Tony admitted. “Never for an audience, although Pepper’s witnessed the odd noodling. She’d have loved Pepper’s mom, loved that she can trace her family tree back to the Penn colony. She always wanted to be part of an old family, was always pushing me to date ‘old money’ girls. She’d have been so tickled the Potts family had that history.”</p>
<p>“She’d have loved that Pepper keeps you in check,” Rhodes said, also rejoining the line. “I only met her a few times, but she was so worried you were going to burn yourself out.”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. “Yeah, didn’t she make you swear to keep me away from liquor and fast women?” he said. “How did that work out?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Tony, I hate to think what would have happened to you at sixteen if I <i>wasn’t</i> holding you back,” Rhodes said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” Tony trailed off, then turned to watch Peter fumble with the rifle until his clay fell, untouched, into the grass.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“To the groom, the Man of Iron!” Thor shouted, raising his tankard of ale, and the assembled company gave a cheer and raised their glasses as well. Tony held up his hands and gave a self-deprecating smirk.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you, everyone,” he said. “And thank you all for putting together this weekend. The food, the drink, all the… manly activities, it’s been great. Really, I’m touched.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Tony,” Rhodes said cajolingly. “You don’t think we weren’t going to send you off in the traditional way.”</p>
<p>Tony gave a confused frown. “Traditional..?”</p>
<p>And with that, the dining room’s sound system started playing AC/DC’s “Thunderstruck.” The kitchen’s swinging door slammed open, and six women clad in various combinations of lingerie and showgirl costumes danced into the room. Tony turned to Rhodes, shock evident on his face, but the colonel was grinning widely.</p>
<p>“Your last hurrah as a free man, Tones,” he crowed. “You didn’t think I’d pull out all the stops?”</p>
<p>Tony’s mouth flattened into a line and he reached down and hauled Peter to his feet. “You, time to turn in,” he said firmly, then pointed at Pietro. “You, Turbo, how old are you?”</p>
<p>Pietro drew himself up, seemingly offended by the question. “Nineteen,” he declared.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s past your curfew, too,” Tony said. “Both of you, out. This is grown-up time.”</p>
<p>“Nineteen is grown…” Pietro began to argue when Clint’s hand fell on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You heard the man,” he said. </p>
<p>And then Bucky was brushing past. “Come on,” he said. “I feel like toasting more of those marshmallows.” And he led both teens out into the camp.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“I am not a child,” Pietro was still arguing twenty minutes later as Bucky stacked a few more logs on the campfire. “And Stark is not my father! He can perhaps order the Spider around. He is still a boy…”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Peter protested.</p>
<p>“But I am my own man!”</p>
<p>“Knock it off,” Bucky growled. “If you’re an Avenger, Tony’s your commander. If you don’t want to listen to him, I’ll be happy to take you to the nearest bus station.”</p>
<p>Pietro and Peter both fixed Bucky with matching looks of shock. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t,” Pietro said. </p>
<p>Bucky gave him a level stare. “Try me.”</p>
<p>Pietro tried to stare Bucky down, but lasted all of ten seconds before waving one hand. “Fine,” he said. “Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Bucky told him. “Now get me those forks…”</p>
<p>The door to the dining hall slammed open, discharging a few bars of Katy Perry’s latest, and they turned to see Steve exit, leading a woman by the wrist, before it slammed shut again.</p>
<p>“Come on, that was funny,” the woman said. “When Stark wakes up in the morning…”</p>
<p>“It was not funny,” Steve said firmly. “He is getting married in two weeks. Do you really want to get on Pepper’s bad side right now?”</p>
<p>The woman abruptly stopped laughing, then a green flame appeared and licked over her body, transforming her back to her usual appearance: Loki.</p>
<p>Pietro and Peter both jumped up in shock and Bucky said, “yeah, he does that sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I have heard Black Widow talk of this,” Pietro said. “Enemies that can take the appearance of friends. I did not know she spoke…” He paused, trying to find the word.</p>
<p>“Literally,” Peter suggested.</p>
<p>“Yes. Lit-er-all-y,” Pietro sounded out.</p>
<p>“I’m not an enemy,” Loki said. “Not of you.”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of crazy things out there,” Steve said, taking a seat in the campfire circle. “I feel like I’ve punched most of them.”</p>
<p>Loki sniggered behind one hand, then said, “indeed. Foes that change shape are nearly the least. Your remarkable fleetness will not always be an insurmountable strength, just as my magic is not mine. You will need many arrows in your quiver, and I <i>don’t</i> mean that literally, though Barton seems to think so.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask about your magic?” Peter said, and Loki nodded assent.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, Tony, told me it’s just another kind of science,” Peter continued. “Something we just don’t understand yet. Like electricity would be to someone hundreds of years ago. Would you say that’s true?”</p>
<p>Loki looked thoughtful. “Yes, I have had such discussions with Stark. And with Bruce. The way they understand the universe it could be said to be true, but it is so far beyond what you have on Midgard, it is not really the same. The gulf between your technology and magic is as vast as that between a stone hammer and a space ship. But seidr flows so weakly here, this is a philosophical discussion, at best.”</p>
<p>“So can you turn into anyone?” Pietro asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Loki confirmed.</p>
<p>“Can you turn into animals?” Peter said.</p>
<p>“I can,” Loki said. “And inanimate objects.”</p>
<p>“Could you turn other people into animals?” Peter pressed.</p>
<p>Loki opened his mouth, then hesitated. “I <i>could</i>,” he said after a moment, “but when one without a sorcerer’s skill is transformed thus, the conscious mind quickly succumbs to the bestial. You would, in the span of hours, become no more than what you had been made, a dumb, mindless beast.”</p>
<p>Peter and Pietro were both staring, wide-eyed, now. “This would be a… good way to do away with enemies, yes?” Pietro suggested, and Peter turned to him with a glare of disgust.</p>
<p>“Theoretically,” Loki allowed. “But it takes a lot of focus and is rather draining. Other spells are much more practical in battle.”</p>
<p>The dining hall door opened again, and Tony stepped out, closing it behind him. When he spotted Loki, he chuckled lightly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said, and shook his head ruefully.</p>
<p>“I apologize, Stark,” Loki said. “’Twas only a jape.”</p>
<p>“There was time that would have worked,” Tony said. “But I’m not drinking anymore.”</p>
<p>Loki seemed surprised. “You’re not?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Tony said. “And it’s not common knowledge, so I’d rather you guys not gossip about it, but I knew if I was going to build a life with Pep, I’d have to do it sober. So, nice try, Loki. Better luck next wedding.” Tony took a seat next to Peter and gestured for a marshmallow fork. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m proud of you,” Steve said. “I know how hard it can be.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” Tony said, holding his marshmallow over the glowing coals and saying nothing more.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Though the men around the fire turned in shortly after, Steve didn’t hear the rest of the party break up until nearly three, so he wasn’t surprised that when he awoke at daybreak, the compound was silent and still. Beside him, Bucky and Loki were just as they’d fallen asleep the night before, Loki curled in Bucky’s protective embrace, their faces just touching. Both their lips were still full and flushed and slightly parted, and their eyelashes cast purple shadows on their cheeks in the early-morning sunlight that was beginning to seep into the cabin. Steve lay still a long while, watching them sleep as the room slowly lightened, and listening to their soft breaths.</p>
<p>“You’re being creepy, Stevie. Cut it out,” Bucky said after several minutes, not opening his eyes. </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Loki agreed, and Steve chuckled softly. </p>
<p>“I tried not to wake you,” he said. </p>
<p>“You didn’t, not really,” Bucky admitted, opening his eyes a crack and looking in Steve’s direction. “But go on. Go for a run. I know you want to.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Steve said, sliding out of the bed. “I’ll be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t rush,” Loki said, snuggling deeper into the bed.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>When Steve got back an hour later, Peter and Tony were sitting by the cold camp circle. Both held steaming mugs, and Peter was using his “web slingers” to shoot small web darts to stick on the tree trunks around the compound. Steve grinned, remembering his relief when he learned the boy’s web fluid was a chemical compound he’d developed himself (and Tony had improved, naturally) and not something his body produced. Of course, he had then been disturbed to discover Peter’s ability to climb up walls and across ceilings, but they were all weird to some degree, he supposed.</p>
<p>“Where’s the joe?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“Have a seat,” Tony told him. “They’ll bring you some.”</p>
<p>Steve sat in one of the camp chairs, then lifted the front of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. When he lowered it again, he found Tony staring at him intently. </p>
<p>“What?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>Tony shook his head and chuckled. “You really don’t have any idea how distracting you are, do you?” he said.</p>
<p>Peter’s head snapped up and he looked back and forth between the two, frowning. </p>
<p>“Okay, what?” Tony turned on him. “You’re not in a seventies sitcom. Just ask.”</p>
<p>Peter blushed with embarrassment. “No,” he stammered. “It’s none of my business.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Tony agreed. “But since you can’t unthink it, I’ll tell you. No, never, not even once. We’re just very good friends.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna ask!” Peter insisted, and Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” he said. “You’re not the first one to assume.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t assume!” Peter said, his voice pitching up. </p>
<p>“We actually hated each other’s guts when we first met,” Tony admitted.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hate you,” Steve said, a little exasperated at correcting Tony for the fiftieth time. “You just kept baiting me…”</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Tony went on, ignoring him. “By the time we got to be friends, it would have just been weird. So no, never got to realize that lifelong fantasy. I did wingman for him a lot, though. Including the god of daddy issues…”</p>
<p>“Tony!” Steve scolded.</p>
<p>“…and now here we are,” Tony concluded.</p>
<p>“I want it on the record that I didn’t ask,” Peter said. “Jeez!”</p>
<p>“So how long until we wake everyone up?” Tony asked. “Our brunch reservations are at eleven.”</p>
<p>“I’d say nine,” Steve said. “Give everybody a chance to get semi-presentable.”</p>
<p>Tony hummed in agreement, then asked, “Do you think Loki would mind whipping up a pitcher of his famous hangover cure?”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Loki actually didn’t mind. It was distributed as he, Steve, and Tony went from cabin to cabin waking the rest of the guests, and by the time they’d all piled into the bus to be driven to town, every man had been neatly groomed and smartly dressed.</p>
<p>Brunch was in the glass-walled banquet room of a local restaurant, overlooking the fjord and the restaurant’s garden, and both the food and service were impeccable. </p>
<p>When they’d all been served, Rhodes stood and asked for everyone’s attention. “Tony Stark has been my best friend since we met at MIT, when I was an 18-year-old there with a patchwork of grants and scholarships, and he was a 15-year-old freshman with more… brains than I could have imagined possible. From the moment I met him, he has never stopped amazing me with what he’s capable of.” Rhodes nodded in Tony’s direction, and they exchanged fond smiles. “Tony,” Rhodes went on, “I have seen you reinvent yourself half a dozen times: boy genius, billionaire playboy, SI CEO, peace profiteer, Iron Man, and soon, husband and family man. I have no doubt you’ll be as successful at that as you’ve been in every other aspect of your life. Here’s wishing you all the best.” He raised his glass, and the rest of the room applauded and toasted him, as well, then Happy Hogan stood and faced the room.</p>
<p>“I, uh… I’m not much of a talker,” Happy said, his voice softer and rougher than usual. “I usually just let Tony do all the talking.” This drew some general laughter from the room, and Tony smiled and nodded, owning it. “But I’ve been working for Tony for a long time now, and, uh… I guess I’ve seen him in pretty much every circumstance you can imagine.” Here there was more laughter, but knowing this time. “And the truth is, for all that the media plays up the crazy superhero stuff, I feel like I know the real Tony Stark, and he is more generous, braver, kinder, and better than anybody knows. Pepper is a lucky, lucky lady, and I wish them both all the happiness in the world.”</p>
<p>This brought more applause and cheers, and Tony launched himself from his chair to give Happy a heartfelt embrace, and the men kissed one another on the cheek.</p>
<p>Steve stood next, smiling fondly at Tony. “Tony just reminded me this morning that we didn’t warm up to one another when we first met,” he said, and Bruce and Clint gave knowing chuckles. “But in spite of that, he gave me a home and made me part of a team when I… well, when I didn’t really have anyone.” Steve paused and took a deep breath. “More than that, he was there for me, and for my family, through all of that craziness. He helped us start our lives here in Europe, he’s found support for Loki and the children, for Bucky’s education, for all our mental health.” More sympathetic laughter at that, and Steve chuckled, too, though tears were starting to prick his eyes. “I really… I really owe him everything, and I can only hope he has as many blessings in his life as he’s given all of us. I love you, Tony.” More applause came, and then Steve was being hugged by Tony.</p>
<p>“You big softie,” Tony said into his ear. “I’m going to be a blubbering mess after all this.” </p>
<p>“It’s true, Tony, every word,” Steve replied.</p>
<p>Peter Parker rose next, and unfolded an index card. “I’m really nervous,” he said apologetically, then began reading. “Tony… Mr. Stark… Tony…” He cleared his throat, and Tony smiled encouragingly. Peter started again.</p>
<p>“Tony has been many things to me these past two years. A mentor, a teacher, a benefactor, and a role model. But more than that, he’s been a friend. He’s helped me grow and improve my skills. And he’s shown me every day what it means to be a hero. I know he’s going to be a great husband, and maybe someday, a great dad.”</p>
<p>The room erupted in more cheers and applause, and Steve noticed quite a few were wiping away tears, including Tony.</p>
<p>There were a few more toasts and congratulations, and then Tony said a few words thanking everyone, but before long they were back at the compound, packing their bags, and Loki was restoring the cabin to normal.</p>
<p>Tony caught up with them at the car. “I just wanted to tell you how touched I was by what you said,” he told Steve. “Really. You’ve been such a good friend to me…” And here Tony’s words were choked off by emotion. </p>
<p>Steve pulled Tony into another hug. “I meant it, Tony, I don’t know where I’d be without you.” He let him go a moment later, saying, “I’ll see you at the rehearsal.”</p>
<p>And Tony, seemingly too overcome to reply, gave him a thousand-watt smile before turning to corral Peter into their waiting quinjet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Önnurmjόlk = second (literally: another) milk (Icelandic)<br/>глупый мальчик = stupid boy<br/>Не называй меня глупым, детка убийца = Don’t call me stupid, baby killer</p>
<p>Too young to remember the “Nestea Plunge”? Head over to youtube, you whippersnappers. I hope you didn’t mind the short shooting bits (I know guns are upsetting to some people, no matter the context) but, again, that was personal. My husband is the son of two army veterans, and did shooting with his family growing up. While we were dating, he introduced me to the sport, and though we don’t own firearms ourselves, when on vacation we would occasionally go to a range that rents weapons and do a little target shooting, although we haven’t since becoming parents. Anyway, that’s the context for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pepper’s Bachelorette Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the ladies’ turn, with a weekend at a winery and spa. There’s also boating, fine dining, and party games. And parents gotta parent.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More genderfluid Loki this chapter, and I just want to confess to pronoun trouble, because even though Loki presents as female and is identifying internally as entirely female, when I used the she/her pronouns (as I think Loki would, in this circumstance) it got very confusing for me, so I reverted to he/him just for clarity’s sake. Nothing other than that is suggested or implied, and if the story were more about Loki I might explore it a little, but it’s a fluffy bachelorette party story, and I’m trying to keep it light. And I probably wouldn’t mention it at all if the whole thing with J.K. Rowling weren’t going on right now.</p><p>And speaking of J.K. Rowling (*sigh*), Harry Potter gets mentioned a couple of times (I think there was one last chapter, come to think of it). Again, this comes from reading the books to my daughter when she was about Sarah and Valdr’s age, so it was on my mind. It’s not a comment on the current situation at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Pepper and both her sisters were currently occupied with finalizing the arrangements at the New Amsterdam Inn (Winery and Spa), Natasha took it upon herself to answer the door, assuming it was another guest arrival. On the other side of the doorway stood a tall, shapely woman with soft, black locks cascading over her shoulders, and bright, intelligent green eyes behind thick, sooty lashes. She wore a tight, cropped black t-shirt printed with the words “mischief managed” in small white script.</p><p>Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “Loki,” she growled.</p><p>A smug smile crept onto the woman’s face. “That was a lot faster than I’d guessed. It would seem I owe James one hundred kroner.”</p><p>Natasha’s scowl deepened. “First of all,” she said, “how dare you sully ‘Harry Potter.’ It is a book for <i>children.</i> Second, get out. This is a women-only weekend.”</p><p>Loki smiled more broadly. “I’ll have you know I read that book <i>to</i> my children,” he said. “And what do I look like? A golden retriever?” He held up a plastic container. “Plus, I brought cupcakes.”</p><p>At that moment, a blonde woman, one of Pepper’s sisters, entered from the other room. “Hi, there,” she said cheerily. “I don’t think we’ve met…”</p><p>“Call me Lolo,” Loki said, sidling past Natasha with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh, you’re Captain Rogers’s… wife? Girlfriend? I’m sorry, I can’t keep everyone straight.”</p><p>“Let’s say ‘inamorata,’” Loki said.</p><p>“Ooo, fancy. I love your accent, by the way. I think I spoke to you on the phone.”</p><p>“Yes, you did. Georgia, was it?”</p><p>“Oh, call me Sandy. Everybody does. I’m Pepper’s older sister, and the Matron of Honor. Did I hear you say you brought some cupcakes?”</p><p>“I baked them this morning,” Loki said, ignoring Natasha’s eye-rolling. </p><p>“Lok-- <i>Lolo’s</i> a wonderful cook,” Pepper said, entering from the next room with a short-haired brunette. “This is my younger sister, Coco. Short for Carolina,” she added by way of introduction.</p><p>“Finally getting the last Potts sister married off,” Coco said. “Now we just have to find a girl for Sonny.”</p><p>“I heard he met some girls last week in Norway,” Sandy said with a disapproving scowl. “Honestly, Lolo, what did Captain Rogers think of all that? I’m sure he was terribly embarrassed.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Loki said. “Quite scandalized.”</p><p>Pepper and Natasha exchanged glances, but luckily there was another knock at the door. Within a few minutes, the rest of the guests – Peter’s Aunt May, Pepper’s assistant Bambi Arbogast, Wanda Maximoff, Laura Barton, and Hope van Dyne – had all arrived, and Sandy served them all wine, hors d’oeuvres, and Loki’s cupcakes while they waited for the bus to take them to the Finger Lakes district and their weekend’s final destination.</p><p>“It’s such a pleasure to meet you,” Loki said to May. “Peter is such a delightful young man. Our children just think the world of him.”</p><p>May smiled proudly. “Thanks,” she said. “He gives me agita sometimes, but mostly he’s a pretty good kid. And you all are really good with him. He’s learning so much, and getting such opportunities…”</p><p>Laura Barton joined them, and she and May exchanged hugs. “May, it’s so good to see you again,” she said, then gestured at Loki. “So, we’re going with this?” she said, a dubious look on her face.</p><p>“I wished to attend a more civilized gathering,” Loki said, “after last week’s… what does Stark call them? Sausage fests?”</p><p>“Crude,” May noted.</p><p>“Indeed,” Loki agreed. “Plus, there are a few new additions to the team I had yet to meet. And Ms. Potts had no objection, but merely asked that I conform to my feminine aspect in case there were… what is the word? Little flies?”</p><p>“Paparazzi?” Laura suggested.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki said. “The all-speak sometimes has trouble with words borrowed from other languages. At any rate, she thought it best I not reveal my usual form in the context.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Laura said.</p><p>“Wait, I’m confused,” May said. “’Usual form?’” </p><p>Laura chuckled. “Sorry,” she said. “This is Loki. Captain America’s, uh…”</p><p>Understanding dawned on May. “Okay, got it,” she said. “Sarah, Valdr, and Afi are yours. I’ve seen them on Peter’s phone. They’re cute!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Loki said. “Though they can be a handful, at times.”</p><p>“Aren’t all kids?” Laura said.</p><p>“Excuse me, ladies!” Coco called out, tapping on her wine glass with a spoon. “The bus is pulling up, so everybody grab your overnight bags.”</p><p>They did, excitedly exiting the house to board the luxury transport waiting at the curb.</p><p>Although the trip took a few hours, the time passed quickly, thanks to the comfortable seating, movie screens, video games, and fully stocked wet bar available to the passengers, and before they knew it they were pulling up in front of the inn.</p><p>The place had been a mansion once, but had since been converted to a high-end exclusive vacation spot for the very wealthy, and Tony had not only rented the entire property for the weekend, he’d also hired the chefs and staff from two five-star restaurants to prepare the meals, and had arranged for some of the top talent in several other fields to attend to the needs of Pepper and her guests. A woman in a business suit with a clip board waited at the Inn’s front door, flanked by half a dozen men in blazers and bow ties.</p><p>“Good afternoon, ladies,” she said with a smile. “My name is Erin and I’ll be your concierge this weekend. My staff and I are entirely at your service, and will be showing you to your rooms. Just point out your bags, and they’ll be delivered directly.”</p><p>Loki and Wanda found themselves next to each other on the top floor, and Loki was pleased to see his rooms would be sufficiently comfortable without magical modifications. A moment later there was a soft knock at the door and Loki admitted Wanda.</p><p>Loki had spent time with the Scarlet Witch on various missions, and was thoroughly impressed (and not a little awed) by her intuitive control of magic, undoubtedly the most powerful he’d seen in a Midgardian. </p><p>“My brother told me he saw you change shape,” Wanda said quietly. “It is a very convincing illusion. I did not think I would be fooled.”</p><p>“It’s not an illusion,” Loki replied. “I actually can transform my body.”</p><p>Wanda tilted her head a moment, then nodded. “It is very useful, I imagine.”</p><p>“It can be,” Loki agreed.</p><p>“So, what should I expect?” Wanda asked, taking a seat in one of the room’s slipper chairs. “Pietro told me of the men’s party, but I think it will be quite different.”</p><p>“To be honest, it’s the first time for me, as well,” Loki admitted. “Although I agree, there will probably be not quite as much weaponry. But last weekend was rather carefully planned, so there was little we needed concern ourselves with. We simply moved from one enterprise to the next, taking each amusement as it was presented.”</p><p>“I suppose I can handle that,” Wanda said. </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll all enjoy ourselves,” Loki said. “Ms. Potts is very kind and quite clever, too. She will want everyone to have a good time.”</p><p>There was another knock at the still-open doorway, and they looked over to see one of the Inn’s staff. “They’re beginning the cocktail hour, followed by dinner service, if you’d care to join us in the Morris room.”</p><p>“We shall be there shortly,” Loki said, and with a nod, the man withdrew.</p><p>“We should change into our dinner clothes,” Wanda said, standing.</p><p>“I could conjure them for you,” Loki offered. “That is, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Wanda raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “You can do that?”</p><p>Loki smiled. “May I?”</p><p>Wanda held out her arms. “Please.”</p><p>Loki waved one hand and green energy licked over both their clothes, transforming them into soft, cotton dresses. </p><p>“This is quite lovely,” Wanda said, admiring her reflection in the room’s vanity. “How long will the illusion last?”</p><p>“It’s not an illusion,” Loki said, pulling his hair into a neat chignon. “In fact, if you like it, consider it a gift. The color is quite fetching.”</p><p>Wanda looked over, startled. “Your magic can create material items?”</p><p>“More or less,” Loki said. “It’s more of a manipulation of that which already exists, but for most purposes it can be considered creation.”</p><p>“Remarkable,” Wanda said, examining the hem of the skirt. “Such fine control.”</p><p>“Yes, well, when you’ve been studying for eight-hundred years you’ll be surprised what you can do,” Loki said. He touched his throat to materialize a jeweled choker, then he gestured toward the door. “Shall we?”</p><p>+++</p><p>Loki stuck close to Wanda as they entered the Morris room. There was a small bar and various food stations set up, and Pepper and her guests stood in small groups, eating and chatting. Loki gestured excitedly towards one of the tables. “Have you seen one of these?” he asked Wanda, guiding her towards the display. “They always have them on the ships where I sometimes give lectures and give classes. They’re delightful!”</p><p>Wanda looked at the apparatus curiously. “Is that… chocolate?”</p><p>“Yes!” Loki exclaimed, unable to contain his glee. “You spear the fruit or cakes onto these small forks, thusly...” He demonstrated, holding a strawberry under the rivulet of melted chocolate, then carefully taking it into his mouth. “It’s quite marvelous.”</p><p>Wanda copied Loki’s action with a morsel of angel food cake and hummed approvingly. </p><p>“I knew you’d like it,” Loki said.</p><p>Loki and Wanda’s sampling of the chocolate fountain seemed to break some invisible barrier, and soon the rest of the women had crowded around. </p><p>“So, what’s on the agenda this weekend?” Hope asked.</p><p>“Well, after dinner, we’re going to have a little private performance by one of Pepper’s favorite singers,” Coco said.</p><p>“Oh, you’re kidding!” Pepper said. “Who?”</p><p>“Ahh, that would spoil the surprise,” Coco said cagily. “Then breakfast here tomorrow, followed by a scenic boat tour around Seneca Lake, with lunch, then a wine tasting tomorrow afternoon in the garden here, plus spa services. Another dinner, with a few more surprises. Then brunch Sunday morning before heading home.”</p><p>“You guys!” Pepper said to her sisters. “You’re really doing too much.”</p><p>“Tony said the sky was the limit,” Sandy told her. “He wanted us to fly everyone to Paris. Or some island I can’t pronounce. This was the modest option.”</p><p>Pepper rolled her eyes, and May, Laura, and Loki smiled sympathetically. At that moment, Erin opened the doors to the dining room. </p><p>“Ladies,” she announced. “Dinner is served.”</p><p>+++</p><p>The singer arrived during the dessert course (mango and raspberry parfait, and the return of the chocolate fountain) and Bambi Arbogast quietly explained to the more confused-looking among them that she was an award-winning Broadway actress when Pepper seemed overcome with excitement. The program included showtunes, standards, and soulful renditions of classic torch songs, and Pepper and her sisters nearly wept with joy.</p><p>Afterwards, there were more cocktails, and the actress congratulated Pepper on her upcoming wedding, while Pepper showered her with effusive praise.</p><p>+++</p><p>The next morning, Loki woke up early to check on Wanda, since by dint of his alien constitution and her being underage, he suspected they’d be the only two not suffering from at least a slight hangover, but when they arrived for breakfast, May, Hope, and Natasha were already being served in the sunroom.</p><p>Natasha took in Loki’s white linen wide-leg pants and brightly-printed floral blouse and rolled her eyes, but otherwise radiated an air of utter indifference, for which Loki was grateful, if only for Pepper’s sake.</p><p>“So, how are you enjoying the east coast?” May was asking Hope. “Are you staying in the city? Doing some sightseeing?”</p><p>“Nothing so exciting,” Hope demurred. “Tony… Mr. Stark… has been schmoozing us both at the Avengers compound, giving us the run of the research facilities, letting Scott try out all the gadgets. I think he’s hoping I’ll soften my father up, bring us into the fold.”</p><p>“Tony’s been wonderful with Peter,” May said. “He’s really done a lot for him, both of us, really. Well, and Peter’s school.”</p><p>“Oh, I know he’s generous,” Hope said. “And I’m not going to deny his charm. But my dad’s history with the elder Stark… whoo-boy. I don’t think there’s enough money or charm in the world to get past that.”</p><p>“Recovering your mother didn’t help heal that wound?” Natasha asked casually, though Loki suspected it was anything but idle curiosity. By the sudden tension in Hope’s smile, it was clear she agreed, but she only gave a non-committal, “Time will tell, I guess,” and then, “excuse me a moment,” as she rose and walked towards the coffee station.</p><p>“You’re normally far more subtle than that,” Loki noted quietly.</p><p>“You know, I liked you better when you had to ask permission to speak,” Natasha answered without looking in his direction.</p><p>Luckily, Pepper and her sisters entered the dining area, talking animatedly about the previous evening, and joined them at the table, and while the tension wasn’t quite dissolved, it was at least overpowered.</p><p>+++</p><p>Breakfast was leisurely, and Erin circulated among the guests with a clipboard to schedule their spa services that afternoon. Most of the women signed up for massages, except for Wanda, who was too modest, and Natasha, for reasons of her own. Wanda did agree to a facial treatment, though, and Natasha, after some consideration, decided on a French manicure.</p><p>Afterwards, the bus whisked them away to Seneca Lake, only a short drive, where one of Tony’s yachts, Stark Reality, was waiting at the dock. Erin and her staff, who had obviously taken a more direct route, stood at the end of the gangway in blue and white striped shirts. </p><p>“Ladies, welcome aboard,” Erin said, smiling. “We’ll be setting sail shortly, but there’s sunblock available if you’d like to apply some protection before we go.”</p><p>They all boarded, and, aside from Pepper, were suitably impressed by the boat’s size and luxuriousness. They moved to the shaded deck chairs and were served drinks and offered games for their amusement. They played a trivia game called, “How Well Do You Know Pepper?” with questions her sisters had clearly written to embarrass her, although it was sort of fun for her more recent friends to learn she’d once won competitions in her high school debate club and spoke fluent French. </p><p>As they sailed, Erin would occasionally describe the sights, and give interesting facts about the region, but mostly they relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful weather out on the water.</p><p>Lunch was a fairly light affair, as most of them were still digesting breakfast and knew dinner would undoubtedly be another indulgent meal, so the tea sandwiches and crudité were perfectly fine. </p><p>After, they returned to the inn to find the garden a curious mixture of umbrella-canopied tables with carafes of wine and long-stemmed glasses, and massage tables and manicure chairs set slightly apart by wicker screens. Erin, clipboard at the ready, directed Pepper and her sisters to the tables, and Natasha and Wanda to their services. Loki drifted to one of the tables where a smiling woman in a white shirt and vest was carefully filling glasses.</p><p>“How are you this afternoon?” she said. “Would you like to sample a few of the reds that are produced here at the winery?”</p><p>Loki was quickly joined by Laura, May, Bambi, and Hope, and they all enjoyed a “complex” shiraz, an “amusing” cabernet, and a Beaujolais the “wine specialist” described as “earthy, with undertones of berry and bergamot,” but that Loki just found tasty enough to order two bottles to take home. </p><p>Afterward, Erin came over to escort him behind one of the screens, where a female masseuse waited. She instructed him to remove as many clothes as he felt comfortable removing and lie, face down, on the massage table and cover himself with the sheet. </p><p>Loki, figuring the body he wore was a much of a costume as his clothes, and checking to make sure he couldn’t be seen, stripped down to his skin and slipped under the sheet.</p><p>The masseuse returned with a tray table holding a selection of oils and a small stack of hand towels, and after consulting with Loki on his preferred scent (sandalwood), she got to work. Loki had to admit her hands were strong and skilled, and soon he was relaxed and pliable under her ministrations. </p><p>After, there was a bit more wine, whites this time, and by the time they all convened for dinner, every last guest was in a state of contented bliss.</p><p>The meal was prepared and presented by a heavily-accented chef, who, Bambi Arbogast whispered to them, owned six restaurants around the world, and had been a celebrity judge on several episodes of “Pan to Table Extreme Cooking Challenge.” He had a dozen or so tasting courses, each consisting of a few mouthfuls of each of them, but every bite was more delicious than the last, and after they’d finished their shot glasses of rich chocolate-espresso mousse and perfectly-formed cookies that looked like peaches, they were more than satisfied.</p><p>After dinner, they played a number of games. One gave points for what the women had on their cell phones (+5 for a photo of Pepper in a white dress, -3 for Candy Crush, and so on) which Loki was sure would be much less fun if most of the participants weren’t rather intoxicated. There was a guessing game where each guest was given a name in turn and had to guess whether it was a nail polish color or a “porn film,” whatever that was, but Sandy and Coco had enough names that eventually everyone was able to guess correctly and be awarded a small bottle of nail polish. (Loki won a sparkly purple one called “Between the Sheets.”) The sisters then brought out some posters with photos for a game they called “Avengers Stud or Dud?” which they clearly thought would be hilarious, but seemed to forget were mostly the husbands, lovers, or other relatives of most of the guests, so after a bit of awkward silence , they pivoted to a “Toilet Paper Bridal Gown” contest. </p><p>Loki was teamed with Hope and Bambi, who quickly named him the “model” and got to work wrapping him in the tissue, secured by tape and paper clips, in the semblance of a gown and veil. Loki rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it, but soon got into the spirit, even letting the creation be judged by Pepper against similar constructions on Wanda and May. (Wanda won, and actually seemed so pleased, Loki was glad to place second.) Prize bags were distributed to all, and then Sandy announced more wine on the terrace.</p><p>Loki, noting Wanda looking exhausted and knowing she couldn’t drink anyway, politely begged off and took her back to their floor. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said quietly at her door. “This was fun, but…it was getting to be too much by the end.”</p><p>“Would you like to..?” Loki gestured towards his room. “I could conjure some tea to help you sleep.”</p><p>An expression of profound gratitude came over Wanda’s face. “Are you sure you won’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he assured her. “Change into your soft clothes and join me.”</p><p>When Wanda returned a few minutes later in blue flannel pajamas printed with pink flamingos, Loki was just pouring a pale, green tea that smelled of dry grass and something lemony into glass teacups from a small iron teapot. He handed a cup to Wanda. “Valerian, chamomile, and lemon balm,” he announced. “And a bit of sugar.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Wanda said. “I should get you to make me some for home. Pietro and I…”</p><p>“Of course, my dear,” Loki said gently, guiding her down onto a loveseat and sitting beside her. “Is this your first trip away without him?”</p><p>Wanda nodded. “Yes, the first since… we were recued from HYDRA. I thought it would be okay after Pietro was away last week, but…”</p><p>“But it’s hard to be alone and in a new place,” Loki finished. “Quite understandable. Could I… sometimes it helps my children to sleep if I brush their hair before bed. Would you like me to do that for you?”</p><p>Wanda nodded. “Yes,” she said. “That would be nice, I think.”</p><p>Loki conjured a wooden brush with boar bristles into his hand and began drawing it slowly through Wanda’s auburn locks. “How are you and your brother adjusting?” he asked, as the tension started to leave her shoulders. </p><p>“It is… there are good days and bad days,” she said. “But we are together, and Iron Man and the Captain help however they can. I am starting to think it will get better.”</p><p>“It will,” Loki said reassuringly. “They are good men. They will do their best to protect you and make you stronger.”</p><p>“I know,” Wanda said. “But sometimes… the past does not always rest.”</p><p>Loki ran the brush gently through her hair once more, then smoothed it down her back. “There you are, my dear,” he said. She turned towards him and, hesitatingly, he reached out and took her hand. She frowned, confused.</p><p>“Wanda,” he began. “Has Stark, or Bruce, perhaps… have they suggested a therapist to you? And your brother, as well? I have been meeting with one, and she has been most helpful.”</p><p>Wanda lowered her eyes. “I have been… evaluated,” she said.</p><p>Loki smiled. “Yes, I too,” he said. “But this is different. This therapist would work on your behalf, to help you manage the memories. Give you things to do, strategies, as they’re called. Steve has one, as well, and James. All of the Avengers, I would wager, although they are bound to keep our secrets, so it is private to ourselves.”</p><p>Wanda bit her lip. “There are so many who are worse off…”</p><p>Loki gave her hand a squeeze. “My dear, that does not make you undeserving of care. The resources exist; should we not take advantage of them to heal and be at our best?” Wanda still looked doubtful.</p><p>“At the very least you should have diversions,” Loki went on. “Something besides saving the world to occupy your time. Do you and Pietro do things for fun, or to relax?”</p><p>Wanda shrugged. “What do you do?” she asked.</p><p>Loki took her teacup and refilled it. She took it back from him with a grateful smile.</p><p>“When I was carrying my little ones, I began to knit,” he said. “I find occupying my hands stills my mind. But James gardens, and cooks. Steve has his drawing and home projects. You are still young, my dear. There is so much open to you.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Wanda allowed, taking another sip of her tea.</p><p>Loki took a deep breath. “If you prefer not to speak to Stark or Bruce,” he ventured, “perhaps Miss Romanov. She is closer to your age, and you have some experiences in common…”</p><p>“I thought you hated her.”</p><p>Loki grinned ruefully. “She has given me good reason to,” he said. “But I know she is very much concerned with the well-being of you both. Her counsel will be sound where you are concerned.”</p><p>Wanda looked thoughtful, but said nothing.</p><p>“At least consider it,” Loki urged.</p><p>“I will,” she agreed.</p><p>+++</p><p>Breakfast in the morning was another gourmet affair, and everyone was very complimentary of the elaborate braided style Wanda wore in her hair. Even Natasha gave Loki an approving nod.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony’s yacht, Stark Reality, has that unfortunate name because it was acquired during Tony’s obnoxious and irresponsible days, and, because it’s considered bad luck to rename a sailing vessel, he’s stuck with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Rehearsal Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rehearsal at the church, followed by the rehearsal dinner. There is some unpleasantness, and later Tony talks to Steve and the boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long does this usually take?”</p><p>Bucky was standing with one of Pepper’s brothers-in-law, Todd, at the top of the stairs into the Church of the Good Shepherd watching Sarah, Valdr, and Afi play in the small church graveyard. Inside, Steve and the rest of Tony and Pepper’s wedding party were rehearsing with the Bishop (Episcopal) who would be conducting the festivities the following morning.</p><p>“I think it took about an hour for my sister’s rehearsal,” Todd said. “But that was a full Catholic mass and the priest was about a hundred and twenty, so hopefully this will be faster.”</p><p>Bucky looked dubious, and Todd smiled and shrugged. Loki looked up from where he stood by the cemetery gate, supervising the children as they played hide-and-seek among the tombstones. “At least the weather is pleasant enough,” he said. “And Stark has said the restaurant that is hosting the dinner is quite extraordinary.”</p><p>“Oh, for sure,” Todd agreed. “Give me a rehearsal dinner over a wedding reception any day.”</p><p>“The church is nice,” Bucky offered, at a bit of a loss for small talk.</p><p>“Really nice,” Todd agreed. “And fingers crossed, it looks like the press hasn’t caught on yet.”</p><p>With that, the church doors behind them opened and Pepper exited with her parents and sisters, followed by Rhodes and Happy, Bambi Arbogast, May and Peter Parker, and finally Steve, Tony, and the Bishop.</p><p>“You’ll be joining us for dinner, won’t you, Padre?” Tony said.</p><p>“Well, it’s not really customary,” the Bishop hedged. </p><p>“The chef has put together a great menu,” Tony cajoled. “Really, the more, the merrier.”</p><p>“Well, all right, then.”</p><p>Steve helped Loki and Bucky corral the kids into the car and the party quickly reconvened at a pan-Asian restaurant that had been completely rented out by Tony. The food was amazing, the service top-notch, and the Bishop was a surprisingly entertaining conversationalist.</p><p>After dinner, Tony and Pepper made heartfelt speeches thanking their family and friends for their love and support, and presented gifts to the wedding party (diamond earrings to the ladies from Pepper, and cuff links that bore a strong resemblance to the arc reactor from Tony to the men.)</p><p>In fact, everything seemed to be going amazingly well until they were all headed to the parking lot, when a man stepped out of the shadows and shouted, “Iron Man!” as the flash from his camera went off. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Pepper groaned, as Tony began shouting angrily. The man began to run, but had apparently not thought through the ramifications of ambushing several superheroes. He’d barely gone five steps before Steve had halted any further progress by dropping a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Hey,” the man shouted. “Freedom of the press.”</p><p>Steve gave him a grim smile and plucked the camera out of his hand and tossed it to Bucky, who caught it and crushed it in one motion. </p><p>“Mind your own business next time,” Steve said, releasing him. “Have a good night.”</p><p>The man sneered back and scuttled off into the darkness.</p><p>They all turned to Pepper, who was visibly upset and who Tony was trying to comfort despite being furious himself. </p><p>“I think maybe we should all just go,” Pepper’s father said calmly. “Get a good night’s sleep. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea, Mr. Potts,” Happy agreed. “Tony, let me drive you back to the hotel.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Tony asked Pepper quietly, and after a moment she nodded and smiled weakly.</p><p>“I’ve faced a lot worse than one nosy reporter,” she said.</p><p>“I just wanted this to be perfect for you,” Tony said, and Pepper gave him a kiss.</p><p>“It already is,” she told him. “I’m marrying you.” They kissed again, longer this time, and the susurrus of “awwws” broke into laughter when Tony glared at them all. He softened again and stroked one finger down Pepper’s cheek.</p><p>“I’ll see you at the altar,” he said, and they kissed once more before the party split for their separate cars.</p><p>+++</p><p>Sarah and Valdr had a dozen questions as Bucky and Steve strapped them into their seatbelts and Loki secured Afi in his car seat, and the three fathers tried to explain calmly that, no, that man wasn’t trying to hurt Tony and Pepper, just take pictures, but because they didn’t know him, it was not nice, which is why they chased him away. This seemed to satisfy the children, to calm them, so by the time they’d returned to the hotel where the out-of-town guests were staying, the kids were well on their way to dreamland.</p><p>The hotel had been entirely bought out by Tony and Pepper, and their “swarm” had gotten everyone from the general manager down to the guy who collected the room service trays sworn to secrecy, so they were able to enter through the front lobby, wave to Clint, Laura, and their family at the check-in desk, and take the dozing children right up to their suite. Once there, Loki used his magic to change them into their pajamas, and they tucked them into the king-sized bed in one of the bedrooms, all cuddled up together.</p><p>It was still not late, so all the men changed into their soft clothes, and Bucky pulled out some of the drinks that had been left for them in the kitchenette, and they had just begun to discuss whether they should watch a movie or a ball game, when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Steve answered to find Tony, in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, looking a little anxious. Steve invited him in.</p><p>He didn’t talk right away – a first as far as Steve could recall – only took the offered drink and sat quietly, staring at his hands. Finally, he looked up and fixed Steve with a look. <br/>“How well did you know my dad?” he asked, and when Steve hesitated, taken aback, he went on, “I mean, to hear him tell it, you were bestest buds, but I get the feeling from you it was more one-sided.” Tony pursed his lips thoughtfully, then began again.</p><p>“We weren’t a happy family,” he said. “Even as a kid, I couldn’t understand why my parents stuck together. Was kind of afraid it was because of me, that they were torturing each other because they thought it was better for me, but now – and the timing on this could not possibly be worse, believe me – it finally occurred to me to wonder how they got together in the first place. I mean, they must have been in love once, right? Thought they couldn’t live without each other? Been deliriously, blissfully happy, willing to forsake all others, till death did they part?”</p><p>“Tony…” Steve said gently. </p><p>Tony gave his head a furious shake. “Was he always that way? Selfish? Controlling?”</p><p>“Tony,” Steve repeated, putting a hand on Tony’s arm, and Tony quieted, looked at him expectantly, almost… hopefully.</p><p>“He was more of a colleague than a friend, it’s true,” Steve said, “but he always seemed to be there, for the important things. And he was a good man, a patriot…”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you, Captain Tightass,” Tony burst out. “I’m not asking if he paid his taxes on time. I’m asking if I’m anything like him! If I’m going to ruin Pepper’s and our future children’s lives!”</p><p>“You do remind me of him,” Bucky said, and the room went silent.</p><p>“Sometimes, I couldn’t sleep, after the rescue from Zola’s lab,” Bucky went on. “When Howard was around I’d go to his workshop. He’d always be up working. I’d help and he’d… talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds familiar,” Tony said. </p><p>“I realized after everything that’s why I liked coming down to see you. Subconsciously, it was familiar.”</p><p>Tony put a hand over his face, and Steve cleared his throat.</p><p>“You have to understand how things were then, Tony,” Steve said. “I mean, marrying for true love forever and ever was nice work if you could get it, but you couldn’t count on it. Most people just married the best option and tried to make it work the best they could. And if you didn’t, well, they just assumed something was wrong with you.”</p><p>“Steve’s right,” Bucky said. “I’m pretty sure my ma <i>knew</i> something was wrong with me, and she was absolutely frantic to get me married off. Every day she was begging me to propose to one of the girls in the neighborhood, and love never even entered into it. Just, ‘she comes from a good family’ or ‘she’d make a good mother.’ When I got drafted the first thing she said was ‘see if you can meet a nice English girl.’”</p><p>“Nothing was wrong with you,” Steve said <i>sotto voce,</i> and Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p>“By 1943 standards, there damn well was,” he said, giving Steve a look to drop it.</p><p>“And we don’t know,” Steve said, “but I’d guess that while people thought your dad was rakish and charming when he had a date with a different starlet every week in his thirties, by the time he was coming up on fifty, there was a lot of pressure to settle down and become a responsible family man. You know this. The army are still a pretty conservative bunch.”</p><p>Tony gave a derisive snort. “Oh, yeah. I heard it myself.”</p><p>“Do you think it was better fifty years ago?” Steve noted, then continued, “I think Howard probably did love your mother, in his own way. At least cared enough about her to keep things discreet, from what I’ve read. Maintain appearances.”</p><p>“If there were other women, I never knew about them,” Tony conceded. “And I think I’d have known. It was work and liquor that took his attention from us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tony,” Steve said sincerely. “But the good thing is, things are different for you. You’re not marrying Pepper because you’re expected to. You’re marrying her because you can’t imagine life without her, right?”</p><p>Tony gave a watery laugh. “Absolutely right,” he said. “She’s… she’s the only woman who’s ever been able to keep up with me. She’s caught everything I’ve ever thrown at her.”</p><p>“Well, you know I have nothing but respect for her,” Steve said.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s a hell of a woman,” Bucky agreed. </p><p>“I think she’s marrying down, quite frankly,” Loki put in.</p><p>“Anyway,” Steve said, “can you honestly imagine her going into this if she didn’t believe she’d be better off with you than without you?</p><p>Tony actually did give that a long moment of consideration before allowing himself a smile. “No,” he said. “No, I can not.”</p><p>“There you go,” Steve said. “And can you see once kids enter the picture? She would kill you before she let you be a bad father.”</p><p>“That’s for damn sure,” Tony agreed.</p><p>“But you won’t be,” Steve said, putting his hand reassuringly on Tony’s knee. “I believe that as strongly as I’ve believed anything in my life. Your kids are going to be so lucky to have you and Pep as parents.”</p><p>Tony gave another watery laugh, then drained his ginger ale. “Thanks, Cap,” he said. “Another inspiring speech, as usual.”</p><p>Steve gave Tony’s knee a few pats. “Anytime, Tony,” he said.</p><p>Tony nodded at each of them, then stood to go. He paused and turned back at the door with a grin. “You know, seeing I’ll be a married man tomorrow, whaddya say, fellas? Last chance for a pile-up.”</p><p>“Not for all the temples of Vanaheim,” Loki declared, while Bucky’s face puckered with disgust. </p><p>“Goodnight, Tony,” Steve said firmly, and they heard him laughing all the way down the hall.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Wedding! With only a little bit of trouble, because it’s the Avengers, after all. Then Steve and his family return home and enjoy some naked sexy times, then have a long-overdue talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Foreign words are translated in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I play on your phone?” Valdr stage-whispered to his Faðir as they waited for the wedding to begin. Steve, as part of the wedding party, had needed to arrive early, and though the kids were being very well-behaved, with about twenty minutes to go, they were starting to get restless. </p><p>Loki reached inside his jacket and handed his Starkphone over. </p><p>Sarah tapped on Bucky’s arm, and before she even spoke, he was passing his own phone to her. “Keep the sound off,” Bucky warned them both.</p><p>Even though the church was large, it was filling up, and Bucky, Loki, the kids, Thor, and Jane filled one pew on their own. Thor was being very helpful with the children, even now bouncing Afi in his lap and singing Asgardian nursery rhymes.</p><p>Just then, a strange shadow passed over a stained-glass window, and Bucky turned sharply to Loki. </p><p>“Yes, I see it,” Loki said softly.</p><p>As though she’d teleported there, Natasha was in the side aisle next to Bucky. “вы можете помочь?” she asked him, and Bucky gave a sharp nod. She looked at Loki to include him, too. “Vestibule. Thirty seconds,” she said, and headed back.</p><p>“Brother,” Loki said to Thor, as casually as possible. “Can you mind the little ones a moment?”</p><p>“Of course,” Thor said, giving Afi another funny face. </p><p>“Thank you,” Loki said, and he and Bucky headed back.</p><p>They joined Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Pietro by the church door that faced the cross-street, away from the lot where the guests were entering. Clint was peering through the crack in the door.</p><p>“Approximately thirty flying robots, roughly the size of refrigerators, massing in the trees and above the facing buildings,” he said. “Looks like they’re waiting to attack.”</p><p>Natasha glanced at her watch. “In fourteen minutes Pepper and her bridesmaids leave the Sunday school wing and walk up the sidewalk to enter here for the ceremony,” she said. “That gives us eleven minutes before I’m calling it, and the wedding is ruined. We need to do everything possible to keep that from happening. Also, I’d like to avoid alerting the civilians. Pepper’s Nana is, like, ninety-two years old and the last thing she needs is more excitement.”</p><p>“We can do that,” Pietro assured her.</p><p>“I can cast a sound suppression,” Loki said. </p><p>“We also need weapons,” Natasha said. “I don’t know if you’re able to teleport…”</p><p>In response, Loki opened a portal and drew out Hawkeye’s bow and quiver, Black Widow’s pair of Glock 26 pistols, and a modified high-tech SI stunning rifle for Bucky.</p><p>“Can you just do that anytime you want?” Clint asked, strapping the quiver on his back, and Loki shrugged.</p><p>“Of course,” he said. </p><p>Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “You and I are going to have words. Later,” she said. “Hawkeye, any luck seeing who’s controlling these things?”</p><p>Clint peered through the crack again. “They might be remote… no, there he is. On the roof of the Taco Bell. Jesus, he’s got a big box with a joystick and he’s wearing a lab coat and goggles. Who is this clown?”</p><p>Natasha pointed around the room. “Loki, sound suppression,” she said. “Then you and Bucky teleport to the roof of the Taco Bell and neutralize this joker. Hawkeye and I will take the robots down. Scarlet Witch, you keep them away from civilians and stack the deactivated ones. Quicksilver, you watch for anyone in harm’s way and get them out of it. We all clear?”</p><p>“Yes,” came five simultaneous replies.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Natasha said, and kicked the church door open.</p><p>With a wave of one hand, Loki cast the sound suppression spell over the general area, about fifteen feet above the ground, then he wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist. “Hold on,” he said, and in a flash of green smoke, they teleported.</p><p>They appeared two feet behind a blond man holding a black box covered with switches, buttons, and, yes, a joystick, and as Clint had described, he wore a lab coat, old-fashioned goggles, and heavy black rubber gloves that extended to his elbows. Bucky pressed the barrel of his rifle to the skin right below the man’s ear.</p><p>“Drop it,” Bucky growled, and the man did, spreading his arms dramatically and letting the box fall to his feet, where it smashed into a hundred tiny parts. </p><p>“It won’t do you any good,” the man said, sounding like he was trying to deepen his voice. “My Uber-bots will simply switch to self-automated mode. The Avengers are doomed… Doomed!” And then he began to fake-laugh maniacally, a sound quickly cut off by Pietro shouting from the sidewalk below.</p><p>“Got them!”</p><p>Loki, Bucky, and the man looked down at the street, where thirty-odd robots had been psychically mashed into neat cubes and were now being stacked next to the recycling bins. Clint, Wanda, Natasha, and Pietro were all smiling and waving. Natasha looked at them pointedly and tapped the back of her wrist. </p><p>“How..?” the man started, and Bucky put more pressure from his rifle.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he snarled.</p><p>“What shall I do with him?” Loki shouted down.</p><p>“Transmogrify him!” Pietro shouted back, grinning. </p><p>Loki glanced at Natasha, who gave him an indifferent shrug, then back at Bucky, who did the same.</p><p>“Very well,” Loki agreed.</p><p>“Wait,” the man said, his voice now sharp with panic. “What do you mean, transmogrify..?” But the rest of his words were swallowed by the high-pitched bray of a jackass. Below them, Pietro (and maybe Clint) gave a cheer.</p><p>Loki opened a portal. “Off you go,” he said, slapping one gray, shaggy flank. With another startled bray, the jackass jumped through. </p><p>Bucky stared at Loki, his eyes widening. “Where did you send him?”</p><p>Loki delicately brushed some dust from Bucky’s lapel. “Somewhere he’ll do some good,” he said. </p><p>They all made it back into their pews with almost four minutes to go.</p><p>+++</p><p>The wedding went off like clockwork. Tony, flanked by Rhodes, Happy, Steve, and Peter, all in impeccable gray morning coats, stood in a line at the altar. Tony looked anxious and thrilled all at once, and kept turning to his groomsmen to grasp their hands for reassurance.</p><p>The bridesmaids entered one at a time, May, Bambi Arbogast, and Pepper’s sister Coco all in long gowns of deep blue, each cut slightly differently to flatter each woman’s silhouette. Then came Sandy, her gown topped with a short bolero jacket to indicate her status as matron of honor.</p><p>Finally, Pepper came to the end of the aisle, her father beaming beside her. Her gown was classic, understated, the subtle sparkles only apparent as she moved, and her veil fell around her face and shoulders like a cloud. When Tony saw her, the smile that broke across his face was like the dawning of the sun. </p><p>When they got to the front of the church, Pepper’s father carefully drew back the veil from her face and kissed her gently on the cheek, then placed her hand in Tony’s. The Bishop cleared his throat.</p><p>“Dearly beloved,” he began.</p><p>+++</p><p>“I’d have sent him to a coal mine in Hei Dai Gou,” Clint opined at the reception, seated with Loki, Bucky, the Maximoff twins, and Bruce, who was getting caught up on the earlier excitement while Thor and Jane and Laura Barton supervised the children at the make-your-own sundae bar.</p><p>“Too predictable,” Natasha countered. “What about the cobalt mines in the Congo?”</p><p>“A tannery in Jalandhar,” Bucky suggested, and the table went quiet.</p><p>“Jeez, man, that’s dark,” Clint muttered.</p><p>“Hey, what are you talking about?” Steve asked as he stepped up to the group, having finally broken free of the head table. </p><p>Loki leaned into him, winding his arms around Steve’s waist. “Nothing you need concern yourself with, my beloved,” he said. “Mere idle speculation on things of no consequence. Pay it no mind.”</p><p>At that moment the children returned, each carrying a brightly-colored bowl piled with ice cream, syrups, candy, and whipped cream, and chattering excitedly. </p><p>“Is that for, uh, kids only?” Clint asked Laura, and when she laughingly told him no, he excused himself and nearly ran off.</p><p>A woman stepped up to the microphone near the band. “It’s time for Pepper and Tony’s first dance together as husband and wife,” she said. “And they’ve chosen a classic by the great Ella Fitzgerald.” There was general applause among the crowd, and the singer began:</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you,<br/>
Come rain or come shine.<br/>
High as a mountain and deep as a river,<br/>
Come rain or come shine.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>“Is this singer someone I should know?” Steve whispered to Loki as Tony and Pepper took to the dance floor.</p><p>“She’s a Broadway actress,” Loki explained. “One of Pepper’s favorites. She performed at the bachelorette party, too.”</p><p>Steve nodded and leaned back, taking one of Loki’s hands and one of Bucky’s in his.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Day may be cloudy or sunny,</i><br/>
We're either in or we're out of the money.<br/>
I'm with you always.<br/>
I'm with you rain or shine.
  </b>
</p><p>+++</p><p>At some point, Tony and Pepper slipped away to change for their trip to their honeymoon destination, a tropical island Tony had purchased for his bride as a wedding gift. The wedding guests gathered under the porte cochere to see them off, and Pepper’s sisters handed everyone small lace bags filled with birdseed to shower on the happy couple.</p><p>“Do they not throw rice anymore?” Steve asked Jane, and she explained they had determined it was bad for birds and switched. Steve and Bucky exchanged dubious looks at receiving this information.</p><p>After a moment, the newly-wedded Starks emerged from the venue, Tony in his usual perfectly-tailored suit and sunglasses, Pepper in a flowing bright-patterned sundress and still clutching her bouquet of gardenias.</p><p>They ran, holding hands and laughing, through the blizzard of birdseed to the waiting limousine, and as Tony held the door for Pepper, she turned and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder…</p><p>And into Bambi Arbogast’s upraised hands.</p><p>Then, with smiles and waves, Tony and Pepper were swept into their car and away.</p><p>+++</p><p>In an attempt to lessen the effect of jumping time zones, Loki took them on a side trip through his pocket universe for a little swimming and a light picnic dinner, so it was nearly the children’s bedtime when they arrived back home. They changed the kids into their pajamas and tucked them all into bed, then withdrew into their own bedroom to prepare for sleep.</p><p>Steve undressed down to his jockey shorts and reclined on the bed. “So,” he began casually, “either of you want to explain the thirty mashed robots stacked up outside the church today?</p><p>“Not especially,” Loki said, stripping to his skin and draping himself over Steve. </p><p>Bucky had also removed all his clothes and slid into bed alongside them. “Really, Steve, it’s fine,” he said. “Some idiot thought it would be the perfect time to make trouble. When every last Avenger and two-thirds of SHIELD were trying to enjoy a day off. We packed him and his robots off in record time. We weren’t even winded.”</p><p>Steve was trying to ignore Loki’s hands and mouth long enough to get some straight answers. “Who was he? Is it a new threat? Did he seem to be affiliated with any of our current counter-agents?”</p><p>Loki lifted his head from Steve’s chest, his mouth detaching from Steve’s nipple with an audible “pop.”</p><p>“My beloved, trouble yourself not,” he said. “Miss Romanov, though I am loathe to admit it, took command of her team most ably, and we were able to eliminate the threat quickly and discreetly. I dare say you are the only one who noticed anything amiss.”</p><p>Steve looked at Bucky. “Are you okay?” he said. “I know you try to avoid conflict when you can.”</p><p>Bucky smiled and shrugged. “It didn’t even get to that,” he assured Steve. “Seriously, it was over before it even got started. And, I can confidently say, that jackass won’t be bothering us again.”</p><p>Loki gave a bark of laughter, setting off Bucky, too, and they both chuckled for several seconds, until they noticed Steve’s look of confusion, and then they laughed loud and long. And of course Steve frowned, then got annoyed at not being let in on the joke, which only made them laugh harder, until they were lying limply and gasping for air.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, my beloved,” Loki managed between panting breaths. </p><p>“Yeah, Stevie, we’re just a little punchy tonight,” Bucky put in. “Sorry.”</p><p>Steve hummed, mollified. “As long as you’re both okay,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, very well,” Loki assured him, then lowered his mouth again to lave and suck at Steve’s nipple, and this time Steve groaned and shuddered. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, Loki, just like that.”</p><p>Loki began a trail of kisses down Steve’s torso, so slowly he barely seemed to be moving at all, then hooking his thumb in the waistband of Steve’s shorts. “I’m going to remove these, very slowly,” he murmured against Steve’s skin. “And then I am going to swallow the whole beautiful length of you down and suck you like a stick of sugar candy.”</p><p>“Oh, God, yes,” Steve whispered. “Love it when you do that.”</p><p>“I know you do,” Loki crooned. “And I love doing it to you.”</p><p>Beside them, Bucky groaned, his flesh hand kneading and stroking his cock while he bit his lower lip. Loki turned to him with half-closed eyes. </p><p>“And then, my darling James,” Loki said, “you are going to take me with that thick, magnificent cock of yours, fill me as full as can be, and then you both, my loves, will fuck me at both ends until I’ve been taken apart.”</p><p>“Oh, Goddamn, Loki,” Bucky moaned, while Steve was left staring stupidly, the mental image having temporarily shut down his higher functions. Loki gave a low, throaty chuckle, bringing both men back to the task at hand, and then Steve’s undershorts began to very slowly disintegrate as flickers of green magic licked over them like an ember. Steve writhed and groaned as the feeling of static electricity rippled against the most intimate parts of his body.</p><p>“Please, Loki,” Steve begged, his fully-hard manhood springing erect as the confining cloth was removed. “I can’t take it.”</p><p>And then the demigod did take the throbbing shaft all the way down to the back of his throat. Steve’s back arched, his heels digging into the mattress.</p><p>Bucky, similarly impatient, moved to kneel behind Loki and wrap his cybernetic arm around the alien’s waist. He slipped the index finger of his other hand quickly inside Loki to check he had prepared his body, and thus satisfied, thrust in his cock. He was sheathed inside Loki as firmly and completely as a hand in a glove, and a gasp of pleasure burst from his lips.</p><p>Loki answered with a low moan around Steve’s cock, drawing helpless cries of pleasure from the super-soldier. </p><p>“Please, please,” he repeated. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Bucky began rolling his hips, setting a pace, and one of Loki’s hands wrapped around his own hard rod, jerking it roughly in the same rhythm. </p><p>“Yes, yes,” Steve gasped out, while Bucky growled exquisite filth in a low rasp. Loki, held perfectly between them, shook in ecstasy. </p><p>Steve came first, a string of broken cries tumbling out of his mouth as his back arched, taut, and his seed emptied into Loki’s waiting throat. Then Bucky’s hips stuttered uncontrollably as he climaxed likewise., filling Loki’s tight, clenching ass. Last, as Loki lifted his mouth from Steve’s member, he came himself, his whole body shuddering with the force of it, and his essence striping Steve’s thighs. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Steve sighed, taking Loki’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply, tasting himself inside Loki’s mouth. “I love you so much.”</p><p>He glanced up at Bucky, who was slipping himself carefully out of Loki. “Both of you,” Steve averred. “So much.”</p><p>Bucky threw himself alongside Steve, still catching his breath. “Love you both, too,” he said. “Seeing Tony and Pepper today, I realized how lucky I am to have you both for life, to have a family together.”</p><p>Steve half-turned and brought Bucky’s face to his, too, and kissed him deeply as well. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Even if we can’t get married, I know we have a love that’s just as strong.”</p><p>Loki raised his head. “Do you wish to be married? You’ve never said.”</p><p>“Well, I would if we could,” Steve said, “but since we can’t, I don’t dwell on it.”</p><p>“I thought Tony said fellas could get married now,” Bucky said.</p><p><i>“Two</i> men, yeah,” Steve clarified. “But it’s the three of us together. That’s not legal. In fact, I was reading about the fight for marriage equality, and some of the Religious Right argued that…”</p><p>“Save it,” Bucky said. “I can just imagine.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve agreed sadly.</p><p>“Is that what concerns you?” Loki pressed. “The legality of the union? Or would a public declaration of such a covenant be enough?”</p><p>“I mean, I never did care much about being validated by the government…” Steve admitted.</p><p>“Captain America, ladies and gentlemen,” Bucky said under his breath, earning him a gentle swat on the arm from Steve. </p><p>“So, yeah, that would suit me,” Steve went on. “But who would do that for us?”</p><p>“Well,” Loki said casually, running the tip of one finger over the planes of Steve’s chest, “I am the head of my own church.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes widened slightly. “Do you think they’d do it?”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “Are you kidding, Stevie? They adore Loki. Like, literally. He asks them to sanctify his marriage, they’ll lose their goddamn minds.”</p><p>“The next festival day is August first.” Loki said. “Lammas, the first harvest. It’s a minor feast…”</p><p>“Yeah, they had the potluck picnic last year,” Bucky said. “I remember.”</p><p>“Right,” Steve said. “At Ulla and Leo’s farm.”</p><p>“Just so,” Loki said. “I’m sure they would agree to a handfasting, as they call it.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?” Steve asked his voice hopeful. </p><p>“Of course they will,” Bucky said, but Loki stroked Steve’s cheek fondly. </p><p>“I did not know this was something you so desired, my beloved,” he said. “Had I but known, we three should have been wed long ago.”</p><p>“It’s not that big a deal,” Steve said, and Loki tutted with his tongue.</p><p>“Even after all this time?” he said. “You think you can lie to me,” and Steve shook his head, a little ruefully.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” he admitted. “I’ll love you both until the day I die no matter what…”</p><p>“Of course,” Loki said.</p><p>“Naturally,” Bucky agreed.</p><p>“…<i> But</i> it does mean something to make that promise in front of God, and the world, and everybody. It does.” Steve gave a firm nod as if to declare it settled.</p><p>“Very well,” Loki said. “I shall talk to Jørn when he and Mette bring Knut back tomorrow, and he shall take it to the church that we are to be married at Lammas.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect,” Steve said. “Us and the kids, and our friends. Nice and simple.”</p><p>Bucky rolled closer, bringing his face very near to Steve’s. “Finally making an honest man outta me,” he said. “Took your own sweet time.”</p><p>“Bucky? Shut up,” Steve told him, and brought him in for a kiss.</p><p>“Yes, nice and simple, as you say,” Loki added quietly, and he settled in to enjoy the view.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>вы можете помочь? = Can you help?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bonus Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mid-credit and post-credit scenes for the work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Mid-Credits Scene: Steve Moves In</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I was going to put this in as a flashback during Tony, Peter, and Steve’s discussion around the fire pit towards the end of chapter two, but since that was already becoming a very long chapter in what I had intended to be a fairly short, light story, I had Tony cover it in a few sentences. Still, I liked some of the ideas, and since it doesn’t really make sense as a stand-alone, I’m giving it to you here. By the way, this is the point at which the MCU splits off from my little AU:</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what that is.”</p>
<p>Tony could see and hear the reception desk clearly from his vantage point from behind the building directory display; he’d designed it that way, after all, and was happy to own the reputation of micro-managing control freak if it meant he could watch, unseen, the comings and goings of his building. And right now, Captain America, still in uniform following what the press had already dubbed “The Battle of New York,” was trying to understand that things had changed a lot in seventy years.</p>
<p>“It’s, uh, a section in the newspaper,” he explained to the extremely young receptionist, clearly trying not to show his frustration. “Where people can list things for sale or rent. I want listings of rooms to let.”</p>
<p>The receptionist smiled, understanding. “Oh, most people check Craigslist for that,” she said, and Tony could see Cap’s massive shoulders hunch up. “Or… I could put you in touch with someone in our property management department..?”</p>
<p>The Captain rubbed one hand across his brow. “Maybe you should just get me the number of someone at SHIE…”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jill, I can take it from here,” Tony said, taking Cap by the shoulder and leading him towards the escalator. He could feel the very slightest resistance from the super soldier, ready to become a full-on, heels-dug-in, immovable force. </p>
<p>“Where are we going,” the Captain asked, making it sound like a command.</p>
<p>“First, we’re going to the upper atrium and getting some coffee and maybe some of Katie’s orange shortbread cookies…”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to buy me coffee,” the Captain said.</p>
<p>“Coffee’s free here,” Tony assured him. “Twenty-four hours a day, actually. And then we’re going to set you up in one of my guest apartments.”</p>
<p>Cap was still walking with him, but Tony felt the resistance increase a tiny bit. “I don’t need you to…”</p>
<p>“Cap,” Tony cut in sharply, then began again more gently, “Steve… I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I’m sorry for that. I’d like to start over, and having you stay in a guest room here will help me do that.”</p>
<p>Steve gave him a very intense look, and Tony realized, birth date aside, just how young he was. It also occurred to him that only a few weeks previous he’d been fighting Nazis in the European theater, and that he’d lost everyone and everything he’d ever known in what had seemed to him overnight. And suddenly, Tony felt overwhelmed by a wave of protectiveness for this man who had run full-speed into a fight to save a world that was unknown to him.</p>
<p>“I’d… I’d like that, Tony,” Steve said, resistance melting away. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The two of them stepped together onto the escalator to the upper atrium. “And maybe you can help me figure out how to rebuild this place to benefit the Avengers,” Tony went on. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>The barest hint of a smile crossed Steve’s lips. “I’d like that, too,” he said.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>
  <b>The Post-Credits Scene: Wanda and Natasha Talk</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There wasn’t a good spot to fit this in, but I wanted to let you know that it happened, sometime between the bachelorette party and the wedding. It’s also why Natasha warmed up to Loki, just the tiniest bit.</i>
</p>
<p>Natasha was shadowboxing, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as she threw punch after punch in the air, imagining HYDRA goons, aliens, evil robots, and scientific monstrosities falling to her blows. She spun on one foot, her other leg swinging through the air, when a flash of red in the corner of her eye caused her to overbalance, and her steps stuttered, and she stopped cold, flat-footed, hunched awkwardly.</p>
<p>“I am sorry,” Wanda said, levering to standing from where she leaned against the gym wall. “I did not want to interrupt you.”</p>
<p>“For the record,” Natasha said, bringing herself upright, “knocking on the doorjamb and announcing yourself is less of an interruption than clouding someone’s mind and appearing out of nowhere.”</p>
<p>“So you did see me,” Wanda said, pleased. “You are learning to look past my illusions I create. This is very good.”</p>
<p>Natasha opened her mouth to retort, then bit it back. “Thank you,” she said finally, accepting the compliment.</p>
<p>“Do you have a few minutes to talk?” Wanda asked. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Natasha said, grabbing her towel and throwing it around her neck. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“Is it so that all of the Avengers see therapy doctors? For their minds?”</p>
<p>Natasha took a long sip from her water bottle before she answered. “You know that information is private,” she said. </p>
<p>Wanda waved one hand. “Is there anything private to you?”</p>
<p>Natasha took another sip. “Just because <i>I</i> know something doesn’t mean I’m obligated to tell anyone. You know that.”</p>
<p>Wanda regarded her a moment, then changed her tack. “It was suggested I could benefit from such a doctor. Pietro, too. It was further suggested I come to you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Natasha said. “Let me tell you this. I presume whoever told you is going to therapy themselves.” Wanda nodded. “And can I further presume they gave you one or two examples of other people they knew?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Wanda said. “You are good at this game.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll tell you this, because I don’t think they’ll mind, but Pepper’s been seeing someone off and on since she was hired as Tony’s assistant, and when they got engaged, she made Tony start going.”</p>
<p>“Neither of these surprise me,” Wanda said. </p>
<p>“Of course, Tony loved it,” Natasha said. “I personally can’t believe no one had suggested it to him before, but maybe Pepper was the first one who had the nerve. Anyway, he started recommending it to everybody. Pepper and Bruce research them, and Tony, professional paranoid, vets them within an inch of their lives and gets them to sign NDAs so airtight they can’t use the letter “A” without forfeiting their first-born. So, there are five of them on the payroll now. One specializes in PTSD. One has a concentration in grief counseling. One, God help her, is now the world’s foremost authority on the mental issues of megalomaniacal aliens, not that she’ll ever be able to publish.”</p>
<p>“And you?” Wanda pressed.</p>
<p>Natasha pressed her lips together. “And me,” she said after a moment. “I see two doctors, now. One is helping me recover and process repressed memories, the other is a more general talk therapist. I can give you articles on their specific disciplines, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“That might be helpful,” Wanda said, then after a pause, she asked, “do you think it would be good for me? And for my brother?”</p>
<p>“Look at it this way,” Natasha said. “Have you ever heard somebody say, ‘I really made a mistake going to therapy’?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, there’s more on the way, hopefully even in real time for Lammas. And trust me, Church of Loki weddings are very untraditional. Or actually, MORE traditional, but not what you’re used to. And certainly not what Steve and Bucky are expecting. Stay subscribed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why Philadelphia? Two reasons: Pepper always struck me as an old-money society girl, like Katherine Hepburn in “The Philadelphia Story.” Also, Gwyneth Paltrow’s mother (and one of my husband’s favorite actresses) Blythe Danner was born there, so in another life… </p>
<p>And the secret third reason: I live near there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>